


all these constellations (like moments made of stardust)

by kaminagi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Mostly fluffy I think, even if they don't show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminagi/pseuds/kaminagi
Summary: In these brief and scattered moments, they find something in each other they can't find anywhere else.  Something like trust.  Something like tomorrow.Originally forcaramelsilver's 3 sentence ficathon.





	1. do not weep, maiden, for war is kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _[Any, any, do not weep, maiden, for war is kind](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=5852228#t5852228)_.

Jyn has lost track of everything war takes from her ( _until she feels the keenness of each loss, another scar that doesn't quite heal, another person who leaves her_ ), but she thinks that her tears should be long gone.

But they aren't and her eyes burn ( _when she counts the things that war gives back with abruptly accumulated interest - a place in the world, people who won't leave her--_ )

 _Welcome home_ , Cassian says again ( _the second time, after the scorching light of Scarif, after a miracle_ ), and she ignores the prickling at her eyes to smile.


	2. "I was not born under a rhyming planet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _[any, any, "I was not born under a rhyming planet"](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=5913412#t5913412)_

Jyn's somewhat mildly disappointed (okay, actually, she finds it absolutely hilarious) with how Cassian comes up with codes for encryption.

"Set phrases need to be memorable," he tries to explain, "and it's better to make up our own, rather than something well-known-"

"Yeah, but when your droid can use an algorithm to make a better sounding verse," she points out, "it's proof that your poetry is kriffing _terrible_."


	3. Your biggest mistake ever was giving up on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _[Any, Any, Your biggest mistake ever was giving up on me.](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=5922116#t5922116)_

_Trust goes both ways_ , she thinks and remembers each and every time he came back for her.

Still, it stings when Jyn hears him, telling her no one would have believed her ( _I thought you would, at least_ ).

But when she sees the army he has brought her, she knows that Cassian does ( _he always has_ ).


End file.
